He Started as a Greaser
by Not Completely Normal
Summary: Ponyboy and Two-bit find out they have fallen for each other
1. Chapter 1

**Ponyboy's pov-**

"Ponyboy get up. You gotta go to school" Soda told me while gently shaking me. I groaned and sat up. He got dressed and started eating breakfast. "Pony you better get goin' you don't need to be late" Darry said so I stood up. I was walking out the door staring at the floor so I accidentally ran into Two-Bit. "Golly kid watch where ya walkin" Two-Bit chuckled "sorry" I mumbled and quickly started walking to school.

I sat down in my English class and opened my book. I began reading then a soc approached him and slammed a book down on my desk causing him to jump. "Are you scared greaser?" The soc laughed "you better watch yourself" I threatened "what are you gonna do?" The soc teased "I gotta six inch blade in my back pocket and a brother with muscles the size of your head" I told him "yeah I'd like to see that" the soc chuckled and hit me in the back of the head. Since he was standing I elbowed him in the balls. "Oh you stupid greaser!" The soc groaned and was about to punch home when the teacher walked in. "Sit down everyone" the teacher said so the soc sat in his seat.

I was walking home from when a red mustang started following me. I started running but the socs got out of the car and jumped me. One sat on my stomach and held a blade to my neck. "Darry!" I screamed then the soc covered my mouth. I bit his hand and screamed again as he made a small cut on my neck. "Hey leave him alone!" I heard Dally yell so the socs looked up and saw the gang running toward them. They got up and ran to their car. The gang started punching them and beating on their car as they left. Soda ran over and looked at me. "Hey you ok?" soda asked "yeah" I sighed and got up. "Hey bud, how ya doin?" Two-bit asked "good" I said and walked back to home with everyone.

I sat on the front porch smoking with Johnny. "Where those the guys who got you?" I asked "no" Johnny said quietly "ponyboy you got homework" Darry said so I went inside to work on my homework.

 **Two-bit's pov-**

I don'tknow why but Ponyboy has been acting really weird lately. I should ask Soda if he's noticed anything unusual. I walked over to the Curtis' house and saw Pony sitting at the kitchen table working on his homework. "hey Pony, where's your brother?" I asked "Darry is taking a nap, Soda went out with Sandy" Pony replied not looking up from his homework. I plopped down in the chair next to him and took the piece of paper he was working on. "shit, I barely know how to do this. how the hell are you so smart?" I asked giving him his paper back. "I'm not like you. I actually wanna graduate before I'm twenty" Pony said starting to work on his complicated math homework.

I sat there and watched him work for awhile. I don't know how long I actually sat there and stared at him. It might've been how his brown hair sat perfectly greased brown hair or how focused his greenish grey eyes were. I noticed he was looking back at me and got really nervous. We just sat there at the table staring into each other's eyes. My instinct was to move forward. I closed my eyes and kissed Ponyboy. I was surprised when he didn't punch me but actually kissed me back.

We moved away from each other and I smirked. "We can't tell the gang alright?" Pony asked "ok, but what are we?" I asked "well, I guess if you wanted to we could...well...maybe...try dating" He replied nervously "yeah, I guess you could say we are...boyfriends" I smiled so Pony nodded. I heard someone walking up the front steps so I moved away from Pony and acted like I usually do which was me just chillin' not giving a fuck about anything.

"hey Ponyboy, hey Two-bit" Soda smiled "hey. how was sandy?" Pony asked "she was good" Soda sighed and plopped down on the couch. "y'all get some good makin' out done?" I smirked "I wouldn't tell you even if we did" Soda smirked. I chuckled and glanced at Ponyboy. He smiled and went back to doing his homework. "well I gotta go, I'll see y'all later" I smiled and went home.

I went into my room and laid in bed. I sighed and started at the ceiling. I can't believe I'm falling in love with Ponyboy. I smiled and sat up. "Keith, dinner is ready" my mom said so I went into the kitchen and got my food. I sat down at the table and started eating "how is everyone?" mom asked "um, Ponyboy is fine, Sodapop is doin' ok, Darry is just Darry, Dally is ok, Johnny is barely holdin' up and Steve is as good as he always is" I explained "good, how are you doin'?" mom asked "good" I smiled thinking of when I kissed Pony earlier. "you got homework?" she asked "nope" I smirked remembering that I threw it in a fire I saw on my way home. "alright well you should get to bed" She told me so I went back to my room and stripped down to my underwear and got in bed.

 **Ponyboy's Pov-**

I laid in bed next to Soda and sighed. I can't believe after months of having the pain of loving someone but them not loving you back I finally get to call Two-bit my boyfriend. Of course I can't tell anyone else or they'll try to knock us straight. "what 'cha thinkin' 'bout Pony?" Soda asked "school, the gang" I lied "mmkay well get to sleep soon" He yawned and rolled over. I laid on my side and slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ponyboy's pov-**

I woke up and thank god it's Saturday. I can spend the whole day with Two-bit. "hey I was just thinkin bout you" I smiled as I saw Two-bit walk in "that's weird" Soda said walking into the kitchen to get some cake. "I gotta get to work" Soda said and left with Steve. Darry had already left for work so it was just me and Two-bit in the house. I turned to him and smashed our lips together.

"I've been wanting to do that since I woke up" I smiled "me too, now how bout we go walk round town a bit?" Two-bit asked "yeah, I got nothin' better to do" I smiled and put my shoes on. We left and walked towards the movie theater since that's sorta in the middle of town. "greasers!" we would hear people shout at us as they passed in their cars.

We decided to go look around some stores to see if we could find some new blades and what two-bit could manage to steal. We walked out of the store and I had a new switch blade with a black handle and a long blade. Two-bit managed to steal a few packs of cigarettes, a crappy blade and a coke. "damn you're good" I smiled taking one of the packs he stole. I lit one of the cigarettes and smoked as we walked towards the DX station Soda works at.

"hey Soda" Two-bit smiled slapping Soda's back as he worked on a car. "hey greaser! my car done yet?" A middle age man asked so Soda turned a few things then closed the hood. "it is now" Soda mumbled and gave him the keys. "god I hate how they just call me greaser" Soda sighed leaning on the gas pump. "yeah, it kinda sucks" I sighed then looked at two-bit. I yawned and spoke "I didn't sleep much, I think Imma go home and get a nap" Two-bit nodded and told soda he would walk me home.

 **Two- bit's pov-**

Pony and I got to his house and I smiled at him "is there a reason you lied to your brother?" He smirked and hugged me. "I pulled him into his and Soda's room and we sat on the bed. "I love you Ponyboy" I smiled "I love you too Two-bit" he said so I kissed him. We started making out and I took his shirt off. I stopped when I saw cuts covering his stomach.

I didn't know what to say. "sorry" Pony whispered "why Ponyboy?" I asked "because...I'm gay and everyone thinks it wrong and the socs picking on me. I act tough when I'm actually scared" He told me almost in tears. I hugged him not wanting to let him go. "I love you Poyboy, you gotta stop. I don't like seein' you in pain" I told him. He hugged me and started to cry. "I love you Two-bit" He sniffled. We heard footsteps so we jumped away from each other and Pony put his shirt back on.

"what are you two up to?" Soda asked "nothin' much" I replied "cool well I gotta get my other pants theseones ripped" he toldus and changed his pants.

Soda left and I looked at Pony. "Ponyboy. Please don't hurt yourself no more" I told him. "I won't because I love you" he replied "I love you too" I smiled and kissed him before we both sat on the couch and watched Mickey Mouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ponyboy's pov-**

I was at school and the socs were picking on me again. "hey greaser, you gonna fuck your brother again?" one of the socs asked "I don't know how was your dad's dick feel in your ass last night?" I shot back "you're just a greasey kid that'll have no purpose in life but being bate for us" The soc said and I had nothing to do but walk away. I couldn't argue with the truth.

I walked home and went directly to the bathroom. I pulled out my blade and took off my shirt. I shouldn't, I promised Two-bit I wouldn't. I had to though. It was all I could think of to do. I held the blade to my stomach and pressed it down causing blood to drip down my side. I kept going. I felt better when I cut. For some reason it calmed me. After I heard footsteps outside the bathroom door I stopped and tried to stop the bleeding. "Pony, you in there?" I heard Two-bit ask "yeah" I told him then made sure the bleeding had stopped before leaving the room.

I looked him in the eyes and couldn't hide it. "you ok?" he asked so I shook my head no while staring at the floor. "let me look" He sighed so I walked into the bedroom and took off my shirt. "Why Ponyboy? you told me you'd stop" he asked "I know. I'm sorry" I sighed expecting him to be mad but he just hugged me. "Pony, I ain't mad or anything. I just don't like seein you hurt" He told me. "I'm sorry" I said once again. He stepped away from me and cupped my face in his hands. "I love you Ponyboy. stop sayin your sorry 'cause you don need to be. It ain't your fault we gotta live like this" He told me then connected our lips.

"what the hell?" we heard Darry almost yell so we both turned to see him standing in the doorway. "what the hell is wrong with you Ponyboy?" Darry asked "I'm sorry" I said looking at the floor. "are you gay?" he asked so I nodded "god dammit Pony" He grumbled "you're better than that" I was about to cry. I have a bunch of people tell me I'm worthless and I could be better but it really stung coming from my own brother. "I'm sorry" I said again. "I can't believe you. you can't be fucking gay. gays are useless. you have no purpose!" Darry said "hey leave him alone!" Two-bit said "what? I'm telling him the truth!" Darry said "well you might as well talk to both of us 'casue I'm gay too!" Two-bit said "nobody cares if you're gay! you are eighteen! you don't have a chance of getting out of this shitty neighborhood! He's fourteen he has a chance and him being gay won't help! he's useless!" Darry said "I'm sorry! I can't help it!" I yelled and ran out of the house. I understood that I needed to ignore the socs but it still hurt coming from them. It hurt even more coming from my own brother.

 **Two-bit's pov-**

I looked at Darry disappointed. "you have no idea what he doesn't tell you" I told him then ran after Ponyboy. I found him at the lot cutting himself. "Ponyboy stop" I told him running over. "I have to, they're all right. I'm useless! I'll always be a greaser and I'll never get out of this place" He cried cutting his arms. I took the blade from him and looked at the dozens of cuts he had on both arms. I set the blade down and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Two-bit" He cried "Pony stop sayin sorry. I love you. I'll never be mad at you for this" I told him. He didn't do anything but stare at the ground with blood dripping from his arms. I lifted his chin up so I could see his eyes. "I love you" I told him "I love you too" he sniffled and I kissed him. I gave him a cigarette and we sat there for a minute smoking so he could calm down. "come on let's get you home so we can clean you up" I told him. "I ain't goin back to Darry" He said "I know, we're going to my house" I told him. "does your mom know?" He asked "not yet but I think she should" I sighed.

Pony sat in a chair in the kitchen while I cleaned and wrapped his cuts "ow, dammit that hurts" He gasped "oh dear, what happened?" my mom asked "he cut himself" I told her "Why?" She asked "cause he's bein' picked on by everyone and he din know what else to do" I explained "oh I'm so sorry" She sighed "I'm fine" Pony lied "fuck stop it" He hissed as I dabbed his cuts. "it's kind of late. you should get home before your brother starts getting worried" My mom said. "I don't want to go home to Darry. All he does is yell at me" Pony said "uhh mom, can I tell you something?" I asked "yes" She smiled "I'm gay and dating Ponyboy" I sighed "Keith I've known you are gay a long time" she said so I shrugged "Pony is staying tonight" I told her "alright" she sighed.

I stripped down to my underwear and got in bed. Pony boy was hesitant about getting undressed to go to bed. "I've seen your scares, you don't gotta hide 'em" I told him so he stripped down into his underwear and laid next to me. I brought him close to me and fell asleep.

 **Ponyboy's pov-**

I woke up laying next to Two-bit. I didn't want to move. Not because my cuts hurt a lot, and they did, but because I felt safe laying there with him. "hey kid, you awake?" Two-bit asked quietly "mhmm" I looked at him and yawned. "we got school"I told him. "yeah, we should get goin'. you need to get some clean clothes from your house" he told me so I groaned "let's go then" we bothe got up and got dressed.

I walked into my house and Darry looked at me. "where the hell were you?" Darry asked "hey Ponyboy where ya been?" Soda asked "Two-bit's" I grumbled and walked into the other room to put clean clothes on. I was about to walk out the door when Darry grabbed my wrist "ow let go of me" I hissed then he looked at my arms "what are these?" he asked "cuts" I whispered "did you do this?" He asked so I nodded. "why Pony?" He asked "all the ones on my arms are from yesterday when you called me useless and shit" I told him and he hugged me. "I'm so sorry Ponyboy, I was havin' a bad day and I didn't mean to take it out on you" He apologized "ow. let go of me. it hurts" I groaned so he let go. "is there any more?" he asked so I took my shirt off. He looked like he was going to cry. "these are 'cause of socs" I told him. "Pony I'm sorry for anything I ever said wrong" he said then Two-bit appeared in the doorway "hey you gon' walk with me?" I nodded and put my shirt on.

I walked with Two-bit in silence holding his hand. "I love you Pony, try not to hurt yourself" Two-bit said breaking our peaceful silence. "I'll try" I sighed and let go of his hand as we got close to the school.

I was walking up the steps to get to my class when a soc pushed me down backwards and started randomly beating the shit out of me. "Hey! leave the kid alone!" I heard Two-bit yell then he threw the soc off me. He helped me up and to my class.

I sat at the kitchen table next to Two-bit working on my homework. "how the hell do you do this?" Two-bit asked looking at my algebra two paper "it ain't that hard and all you got is geometry" I chuckled. "what'd you do to Two-bit?" Darry chuckled "he's not allowed to say" Two-bit smirked "that's gross" Soda stated from the chair in the living room. "yeah and what have you done to Sandy?" I smirked "I can't tell you that" he smirked "hey Darrel why don't you got a girlfriend?" Two-bit asked "I'd rather spend time with you guys than out with a random girl that probably wouldn't last" He explained "got fucking dammit! I give up!" Two-bit said slamming his pencil on to the table, "calm down" I chuckled and sat on his lap to help him. He sat there and watched me show him how to do the work. I did like three problems for him then I handed him the pencil and leaned back on him. "I did it!" he smiled after he finished his work. "now do that every night...with out the boner poking my ass" Pony smirked "That's nasty!" Soda said grossed out "and it's not when you're with Sandy?" I asked "that's different, y'all are gay" he explained "and if you're gonna fuck each other, have fun at Two-bit's house 'cause you ain't fuckin' in our bed" he added. "you ain't gonna have sex with Two-bit any time soon" Darry said then looked at Pony, "damn, them socs get ya?" He asked "yeah. real bad" Two-bit told Darry "Two-bit save ya?" Darry asked "yeah. my knight in shining...leather" I smiled.

Dally walked in the house and looked at everyone. "hey, you finally get out?" Two-bit asked "yup" Dally smiled then looked at me and two-bit funny, "why you sittin' on him?" He asked "why wouldn't I sit on my boyfriend?" I smirked "what the hell? y'all two are gay?" He asked "yeah but don't let the socs know, I get beat up enough by them" I told him "I won't kid" he smiled "I better get goin' see you tomorrow Pony" Two-bit said "you can't leave" I smirked "why?" He asked "'cause I'm sitting on you" I smirked so he picked me up and stood up. "well fuck you" I sighed as he set me down on the floor. I stood up and hugged him. "I love you" I smiled "I love you too, now you ain't gon' keep me from leavin' 'cause I'm stronger than you" he smirked so I let go of him. I kissed him before he left. He probably went home.

After a few hours of talking to Dally I decided to go to bed since I have school tomorrow. I stripped to my underwear and got in bed. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ponyboy's pov-**

I was making breakfast when Two-bit walked up behind me and hugged me. He kissed my neck causing me to smile. "I love you" he whispered. His warm breath against my ear caused chills to run down my back. "I love you too, now get the cake out" I smiled so he let go of me and got the cake out.

I saw Darry walk into the room but with a girl. "Who's the babe?" Dally asked from the couch "My name I is Alexis" the girl told him "why's she here?" Two-bit asked "She's my girlfriend" Darry smiled "great. Now you want some cake and eggs?" I offered "that's an odd combination" Alexis said "it's what we eat for breakfast" Darry told her. "Oh well I guess I'll try it" she smiled so I handed her a plate with some eggs on it. "Ouch what happened to your arms?" She asked "I don't like to talk about it" I told her. Two-bit grabbed the whole cake and tried to walk off. "Hey hey hey! Get back here" I said taking the cake from him. I set the cake down and kissed him.

Darry got up and sighed "I gotta get to work. I'll see y'all later" Alexis stood up and hugged him. "Pony don't be late for school" he commanded "I won't be" I sighed and put my shoes on. "Hey. Two-bit you ready to go?" I asked "yeah I guess" he sighed and we left.

I was sitting in my usual chair in English when a group of socs approached me. "Hey greaser, word is that you're gay" the soc smirked "isn't there always word bout me or do you just make this shit up?" I asked "no, but I saw ya holding hands with another one of your greaser friends" he smirked "so?" I asked "you're gay. And do you know what we do to gays!" The other soc smirked "I don't care" I told him "watch your back after school. I'm after you" the soc smiled and sat in his seat.

I was walking down the steps to the school when a soc pushed me and started beating the shit out of me. They kicked me and punched me while calling me useless and all that. I escaped and ran home.

I ran into my room and found my blade. I opened it and started cutting my wrists. I looked up and saw Two-bit standing in the doorway. I dropped my blade and started crying. Two-bit sat next to me and sighed "you gotta stop" I sniffled and let him take care of my cuts. He looked at me in the eyes and I just couldn't look him in the eyes. I felt bad for dragging him into my life problems and putting stress on him. "I love you Ponyboy" He said "I love you too" I sighed and kissed him.

I laid down and Two-bit laid down next to me. "I'm sorry" I whispered "why?" He asked "for draggin you in my problems" I sighed "baby, I chose to help you. You din't drag me in anything" He told me. He never called me baby before. I like it, he's not calling me a kid like anyone else would. I smiled and cuddled close to him. "I love you" I mumbled and kissed him. I moved on top of him and smirked. We started making out and we almost went all the way when Soda walked him "get the fuck outa our bed to do that" He said grossed out. I just sat there on top of Two-bit pissed off because he stopped up. I finally got up and Soda looked at me. "holy shit Ponyboy" He said "come here" I walked over and he looked at my scar covered body. I winced as he ran his fingers over them. "sorry" He apologized. I walked over and put my shirt on.

I walked to the living room and saw Darry was home and his new girlfriend was here too. "hey why was you yellin' Soda?" Dally asked from the couch "'cause those two were bout to fuck in my bed" He replied "it's not just yours" I told him "well I don think you can fuck on only half a bed" he sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Pony you should stay with me tonight" Two-bit suggested "no, he's gotta stay here tonight" Darry said "why? it aint like we do shit round here" I asked "Because I said you have to stay here. you got school tomorrow and I don want you up most the night with Two-bit" Darry told me "Imma get outa here before he starts yellin'" Dally said and left. "I should get home. I'll see you tomorrow" Two-bit sighed "alright" I sighed and hugged him. "I love you, don't hurt yourself" He whispered "I love you too and I promise I won't" I replied and kissed him before he left.

I sat down at my spot at the table and started eating. "I never got your names" Alexis said looking at me and Soda "these are my kid brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy" Darry told her. Suddenly I realized that the ice cold look in his eyes was gone. He was happy, he wasn't getting angry as easily. "those are kind of odd names. not to offend you or anything" Alexis stated "our parents were creative" Soda smiled "well that's great" She smiled.

Alexis is a middle class girl with long wavy hazel hair. She's a few inches shorter than Darry. I don't know much about her but she seems really nice and Darry really cares about her.

Alexis was using using our shower and Darry was on the couch. "Hey Darry, how long you been dating her?" I asked "a few months" He replied "what? and you let us think you just started dating her?" Soda asked "yeah, I wanted to get to know her and make sure she doesn't care that we are greasers before you two morons teased me bout having a girlfriend" He replied. "the only moron here will be you if you forget a condom" Soda chuckled "shut up" Darry grumbled trying not to laugh "yeah we don' need little grumpy Darrys running around the house" I chuckled and he hit the back of my head playfully. I hit him back and we started wrestling "ow ow ow" I almost yelled as Darry pinned me. "oh sorry Pony, I forgot bout your cuts" he apologized and I noticed that I was bleeding. "take your shirt off so I can make sure you're ok" He told me so I took off my shirt and allowed him to clean the ones that started bleeding. "oh my god" Alexis gasped looking at me. I immediately walked out of the room nervously.

I sat on my bed and sighed. I didn't want anyone else to know about me self harming. I don't like being the center of attention. "hey Pony, you sure left quickly when she saw you" Soda said sitting next to me "I know. I don't want anyone else to know bout me hurting myself" I explained "ok. well it's kinda late so let's go sleep" He sighed so we laid down.

 **Darry's Pov-**

I was sitting on the couch with Alexis when she suddenly spoke "is your brother ok?" I thought for a second "He's beginning to be now that he has Two-bit" I explained "what do you mean 'now that he has Two-bit'?" she asked "he's gay and dating Two-bit but it's not a big deal" I told her. She shrugged and rested her head on my shoulder. "hey. let's get to bed" I told her so we went to my room.

 **Two-bit's pov-**

I was sitting on the couch with Ponyboy when Darry and his girlfriend walked in the house. "what have you been doin?" I smirked "leave 'em alone, they probably been out on a date or somethin he won't let us do" Pony smirked "y'all better watch it" Darry said then sat down with Alexis soon following. I poked Pony's sides and he giggled a little. I tickled him until he fell off the couch. "ow" he groaned then stood up. HE tried to get me back but all I did was grab his hips and kiss him. "I love you" he smiled "I love you too" I smiled then he sat on me. "you have a boney ass" I told him "you have a boner poking my ass" He smirked "um you should stop there" Darry said so I glared at him "you keep glaring you'll have a pair of black eyes" He threatened "you'll have to get through me first" Pony said "no offence baby but a bird could take you out" I chuckled "I can beat someone up" He hissed "you could if you wanted to" Darry said "thanks" Pony said arrogantly. I chuckled and we cuddled on the couch while watching Mickey Mouse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two-bit's pov-**

I walked into Ponyboy's room and saw he was still sleeping. "hey baby get up" I told him "no" he whined so I picked him up like a baby. He was just in his underwear. "it's cold, I wanna get back in bed" He whined "we got school" I told him "dropping him on the bed. He finally got up and got dressed. It's mid winter in Oklahoma which mean snow. None of us greasers really like snow because we can't afford clothes to keep us warm.

"hey Ponyboy, you be sure to stay warm today" Darry said "I'll try" I sighed then Alexis walked out of the bathroom "Darrel can I talk to you before you go to work" She said so Darry walked over to her. Pony and I looked at each other "that ain't good" I said "nope. let's get going before something bad happens"Pony said so we left the house hand in hand. We honestly didn't care who knew we are gay.

We were walking by the lot when a blue mustang pulled up. "shit" I heard pony mumble then we both reached for our blades in our back pockets. "look it's the gay ones" one of the socs laughed "get the fuck outa here" I hissed but they got out of the car. Four socs against me and Pony. Pony and I pointed our blades at them but they didn't even flinch. One of them just grabbed Pony's blade and took it from him. Pony punched the soc and we ended up fighting. I heard Pony scream then all the socs left. I saw Ponyboy laying the snow that began turning dark red. "fuck, Pony where'd they get you?" I asked rolling him over to see he had been stabbed in the leg. I picked him up and ran to his house. good Darry is still here. "Darrel gimme your keys now!" I yelled running into the house so he came around the corner. "holy shit! Ponyboy he gasped "we need to get him to the hospital now" I said so he gave me his car keys and I ran out of the house. He grabbed a shirt and followed.

 **Ponyboy's pov-**

I sat in the front seat of the car really dizzy and an excruciating pain in my leg. "Ponyboy, baby, stay awake" Two-bit said so I nodded weakly and mumbled something I don't quite remember. All I remember was being carried into the hospital and passing out as I was laid on a surface.

I woke up and my leg was numb. "oh my god you're ok" Two-bit sighed and wiped tears from his eyes. That's the first time I've ever seen Two-bit cry. "mhmm" I mumbled and looked him in the eyes. "kiss me" I whispered so he smashed our lips together. "I love you, Ponyboy" He sniffled "I love you two Keith" I smiled. Darry walked in with his girlfriend and I was kinda bothered. "hey Pony. you doin ok?" Darry asked so I nodded and pulled the blanket over my body to hide all the scars. "I'm so sorry this happened Ponyboy" Alexis said "it's not your fault, it was the fucking socs" I grumbled "Ponyboy, you're allowed to go home now" The nurse said so I got up and put my clothes on.

I have to be on crutches now and it sucks. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes as a wave of pain went through my body "you ok baby?" Two-bit asked "no. it hurts" I told him so he sat next to me. He sat next to me so I laid down with my head on his lap. Soda walked in. "Pony you ok?" Soda asked "yeah" I sighed then Darry walked in with his girlfriend but he was way more tense than usual. "boys I have to tell you something very important" Darry said "what's up?" Soda asked "well...um...I'm gonna be a father" Darry said and we all froze "what but you aren't even married!" I said "how the hell are two jobs supposed pay our bills, buy groceries, pay child support and pay for shit for the child?" Soda asked "well Soda you're old enough to live on your own and help pay bills and Pony..." Darry started "No! you ain't putting me in a boys home!" I yelled "I'm sorry Pony. it's my only option" Darry said "No! I ain't gonna go!" I yelled on the verge of tears. "Pony I'm sorry" Darry apologized "I fucking hate you! you're a selfish ass hole!" I yelled and walked out. I would've run but I got stabbed.

I sat in the bark and started cutting myself. I went over old scars and just didn't stop.

 **Two-bit's pov-**

I looked at Darry disappointed "I swear if he's out there passed out I'm gonna hurt you so you fell his pain you fucking ass hole" I told Darry and left to find Pony. I found him in the lot covered in blood. "Ponyboy stop" I told him "no, I have to. Nobody cares bout me" He cried so I took the blade and cupped his face in my hands. "Ponyboy I love you more than anything in the world and I will do anything to make sure I can have you in my arms every day" I told him "I love you" Pony sniffled. I helped him up and we went to my house. After we cleaned Pony's cuts he decided to sleep with me tonight.

We decided to go back to the Curtis house to get Pony some clothes. We got there and there was a car parked out front that nobody recognized. "Darry who's car is parked outside?" Pony asked "I'm sorry Pony he said then a man and a woman stood up "Ponyboy Curtis?" the man asked so he nodded "your brother has already given us your belongings. it's time to go" the woman said "what? where's he going?" I asked "to the boys home. Darrel called us yesterday morning" The man replied "no, I don't want to go. I like it here" Pony said with tears in his eyes "you'll be able to visit some times. maybe after school some days" The woman told him "Ponyboy" I sighed about to cry because I was loosing my boyfriend. "I love you Two-bit" he choked out "I love you too Ponyboy" I said and hugged him. I looked at him and kissed him before the man and the woman pulled him away and drove off.

I looked at Darry and was pissed over "you stupid mother fucker! how could you! he was your brother! I love him and you're supposed to too! You're a stupid ass selfish bitch!" I yelled and went back to my house.

 **Ponyboy's pov-**

I got out of the car at the boys home and took my one box of stuff inside. They told me which bed was mine so I set my box in front of it. "hey new kid. what's the name?" A brunette boy asked from a bed across the room "Ponyboy" I told him "ew, is that really your name?" Another asked "yes. that's my real name" I grumbled and sat on my bed. "are you gay or something?" a boy asked "yeah, why?" I asked and they all laughed "wait are you serious?" one laughed "yes, I'm gay and I have a boyfriend" I told them. I laid back on my bed and accidentally fell asleep.

"hey Pony fag wake up" someone said so I opened my eyes. "what?" I groaned "it's time to eat douche" another said so I got up and went down to the dining room. We all ate then I just went back up to my bed. I fell asleep again not wanting to be woken up again but that didn't happen.

I was woken up in the morning by the woman in charge so I got up. "what?" I groaned "great news, you're being adopted" She smiled "what?" I asked confused. Well some nice people came by and they saw you while you were asleep, said you looked nice and they adopted you, get your stuff and head downstairs. they are waiting. "um, I'm on crutches so I kinda need help" I pointed out so she grabbed my box and we went downstairs.

I saw a man and a woman standing by the door smiling "hello, you must be Ponyboy" the woman smiled "yes m'am" I smiled being polite. "my gosh kid what happened to you?" The man asked "I'm a greaser and a few socs jumped me and stabbed me" I explained "I'm so sorry about that" the woman sighed. the man took the box and we left to their car. they have a bright red mustang.

We pulled into the driveway of a giant house. "um are y'all rich?" I asked nervously. "yes, we are both the top doctors in Oklahoma" The woman said. I couldn't believe it. I had started as just a greaser and now I'm becoming a soc. We went inside and they showed me to a giant bedroom probably the size of half my old house. "um, you never told me your names. I don't think I'm comfortable calling anyone mom and dad yet" I said nervously "that's ok. My name is Sheryl and this is my husband Dylan" The woman smiled "ok, and you guys don't mind if I still hang out with my friends that are greaser do you?" I asked "we don't care who you hang out with as long as you stay out of trouble. now we need to get you some decent clothes and stuff for your new room" Sheryl said so we went back downstairs and they took me shopping. they wanted to buy me expensive pants and shirts and nice jackets. All I asked for was denim jeans, t-shirts, some new shoes and a few nice leather jackets. I look like a mix of a soc and a greaser which I am, I guess. "do you know how to drive?" Dylan asked "no sir. I just turned fifteen" I told him "well we are gonna get you into driving lessons, you look like you would drive a motor cycle so we're going to buy you one" Dylan smiled and I was shocked. "thank you" I smiled and just followed as they bought me stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

3 months later

 **Ponyboy's pov-**

I got my driver's license and an awesome motor cycle so I decided to go see Two-bit. I haven't seen him in months. I told my parents I was going to see my friends and left.

I pulled up in front of Two-bit's house and knocked on the door. "hey Poyboy, Keith said he was going over to Darry's" said so I nodded "ok, well it was nice to see you again" I smiled and drove to my old house. I walked in and saw the gang. "Ponyboy!" everyone cheered. I smiled at everyone and saw Two-bit. He stood up and hugged me. "I missed you" He told me "I missed you too" I smiled "wow, you got new clothes and is that your motor cycle?" Dally asked "yeah, I got adopted three months ago by the best doctors in Oklahoma so everyone considers me a soc but I'm still a greaser inside" I smiled "well we missed you" Soda smiled and hugged me. I looked over at Darry who was sitting at the table looking at mail. I walked over and looked at him. Alexis walked out of the bathroom and you can tell she's pregnant. "hello Ponyboy" She smiled "hey" I smiled.

Darry looked at me and sighed "why'd you come back?" I thought for a second "because, you are still my brother and I'm still part of the gang" I explained. "so how's the life of a soc?" Soda asked "good, I gotta invite y'all over sometime but you have to promise not to steal anything, break anything or do anything that makes my parents dislike you" I told them. "we'll work on that" Dally chuckled and I looked at Two-bit. I grabbed his hand and left. "where are we going?" he asked "my house, I trust you and I want alone time with you" I smiled then got on my motor cycle. Two-bit sat on the back then I drove back to my house.

I parked my motor cycle in the garage then told Two-bit to follow me. I saw a note from my parents saying they had an emergency at work so they aren't home. I shrugged and showed Two-bit to my bedroom. "wow, you have a really nice place" Two-bit sighed. I could tell something was wrong. "what's wrong?" I asked "I don't know, I haven't seen you in almost three months and now you're a soc. it just don't feel right" He sighed "I'm still the same guy. the only difference is money" I told him. He shrugged and I kissed him. "mmm you should see what I got while I missed you" I smirked and lead him into my closet. I pulled out a box from behind my oddly large collection of shoes and smirked. I opened the box and showed him the large black dildo I bought. "hmm. it looks fun" he smirked "I wouldn't mind a real one in my ass right now" I told him with a large smirk. We went back into my room and had sex.

I laid next to Two-bit naked and smiled at him. "was I better than your dildo?" He smirked "much better" I smiled and kissed him. "Ponyboy we're home!" I heard my mother yell. "shit. get dressed now!" I hissed so Two-bit and I rushed to get dressed and I sprayed cologne around the room to hide the smell of Two-bit and I.

I walked downstairs with Two-bit followed me. "hey honey, who's this?" mom asked "this is my boyfriend I told you about, Two-bit" I smiled "it's nice to meet you" Dad smiled and shook Two-bit's hand. "um it's kind of late, I should get home" Two-bit said "I'll give you a ride" I told him "be careful" Mom said before we left.

I pulled up in front of Two-bit's house and smiled "I love you" He returned my smiled and kissed me. "I love you too baby" he smiled before going into his house. I drove through the neighborhood before I finally went home.

I got home and my soc friends were there. "hey guys and girls" I smiled "hey, so you up for a party?" Brandon asked "hell yes!" I smiled "your parents already said you could go" Emily smiled "well let's go" I smiled so we all left.

It was an awesome party, by the time it was over we were all drunk. "hey let's go beat up some of those hood greasers kids" Alex slurred "ha yeah" I slurred and we got in the car. We saw some kid walking alone so we parked and got out I was too drunk to see who it was. "hey greaser! Brandon laughed so he turned around. "get him" Alex chuckled so we all ran after him. We tackled him and started beating him up. By the time we were done the kid was on the ground unable to get up.

I woke up the next morning extremely hung over. "here sweetie. take some pain killers, it'll help the head ache and drink lots of water" mom said so I nodded "I'm gonna go see Two-bit" I told them then grabbed my keys.

I got to my old house and walked inside. "hey Two-bit" I smiled and went to hug him but he backed away. "what?" I asked confused and everyone looked pissed off at me. "what did I do?" I asked "you have changed. you're just like every other soc out there" Dally said "what?" I asked confused then I saw Johnny laying on the couch all beat up. "what the hell is wrong with you?" Darry asked "what?" I asked confused "you and your new soc friends beat the shit out of Johnny last night so stop playing dumb" Soda said "no, I didn't mean to. I was drunk" I told them "you've changed. you don't belong here anymore" Two-bit said "Two-bit. I didn't mean it. please don't be mad" I begged "Ponyboy, I fell in love with you because you were innocent, you were nice and hated drinking, you loved school and was always finding a way to see something good in a situation but now that you have anything you've ever wanted you've changed. I'm not so much in love with the new you" He said so I kissed him as passionately as I could. "I love you Keith. I didn't mean to change. I don't want to loose you" I told him "Ponyboy. I don't think it will work with you being a soc" He told me. "Keith, I love you. please give me one more chance. I can't loose you. you helped me through all the tough times I had" I told him. He thought for a second then looked around the room at everyone who was shaking their heads no. "I don't know" He sighed "Keith, I don't care what everyone else thinks. I want to know what you want not what everyone else thinks you want" I told him "ok fine, I've missed you Ponyboy. I've cried myself to sleep every night for the past three months thinking that you'd never come back for me. Ask everyone here. I didn't say a word to anyone for two weeks after you left. I love you Ponyboy, I want to be with you every day like we used to. Laughing as we stole stuff from stores. I love you and I'm scared that I'm going to loose you because you are a soc now" He said leaving everyone in the room speechless. Two-bit never talked about his feelings. I smashed our lips together and hugged him "I love you Keith and I'm not letting money and popularity get in the way of that" I told him. He hugged me and let tears slide down his cheeks. "how about we go on a date?" I asked "sure where do you want to go?" he asked "where ever you want to go and what ever you want to do" I told him "no sex" Darry said "you ain't in charge of me so I can do what ever I want" I told him then left with Two-bit.

"you sure worked up some guts though. you never used to talk to Darry like that" Two-bit said "well after being abandoned by your family, you tend to toughen up a bit" I told him as we walked. "where are we going?" I asked "I don't know. I guess I miss just walking around with you" he smiled then Brandon pulled up in his mustang "hey Pony what are you doing with a greaser?" Brandon laughed "go the fuck away Brandon. He's my friend" I hissed "looks like more than that since your holding his hand" he laughed "you know I'm gay so fuck off" I told him"ha ok. I'll see you at my house late with some beers" he smiled "no, I'm staying home. I'm still hung over from last night" I told him so he nodded and drove off.

"wow you can get us outa any beating now" Two-bit chuckled "yeah but only for my friends" I smiled and sighed as we walked down the street together.

 **Two-bit's pov-**

I wasn't lying when I told Pony all that stuff. I really missed him and he has changed a lot. He not has a bunch of really nice clothes and all that. He got a motor cycle and all sorts of cool stuff a greaser would never be able to afford. I still love him but his personality has changed too. He used to focus on school and care about other people instead of parties and beer. Now he's turned into a soc, drives a fancy car (well motor cycle in his case), wears expensive clothes and he's started to acting different. I looked at Pony and spoke "Ponyboy, you ain't gonna forget about us right?" He stopped and kissed me. "no, I ain't gonna forget about you as long as you don't forget about me" He smiled so I hugged him. "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he returned my smile and kissed me. We sat in the lot together and watched the sunset. "now I see why you like to watch the sunsets" I smiled "they are beautiful" he smiled "almost as beautiful as you" I smiled causing him to blush. "thanks but I got to get home, I got a curfew now. You wanna come home with me?" He asked "yeah" I smiled so we walked back to his motor cycle.

"hey mom, dad, I'm home!" Pony yelled as he walked in the house. "hey sweetie, oh you brought Two-bit home with you" his mother said "yeah, is it ok if he stays the night?" Pony asked "yeah, that's fine, just no messing around" She said then walked off, "ok well we are going to my room to hang out" Pony said so I followed him to his room.

He walked in the room and took his shirt and shoes off. We sat on his bed and he smirked at me. I got the hint and kissed him. of course we went much further than that though.

"Hey you have school, wake up" Pony's mom said so we both got up. "come on baby, we're gonna be late" I told him so he grabbed his keys. I'm about to turn nineteen and he's fifteen, why is he driving me around? oh right he's a soc now and some fuckers screwed up the breaks on my car and Soda hasn't gotten around to fixing them yet.

 **Ponyboy's pov-**

School is awesome now. Nobody teases me or beats be up and I'm the school's popular bad ass kid now. All because I started as a greaser. I walked into my math class and some new kid was sitting in my seat. I walked up to him and everyone went dead silent. "what's your name?" I asked "Parker" He said scared "what ever, your new name is shit bag. now get out of my seat" I told him so he stumbled out of the desk to another seat. I sat down and nobody said anything.

In my next class I was sitting in my usual seat when a kid walked up to me. "move, I want that seat" He said toughly and same as last period, everyone went silent. I've been working out a lot so I've gone from scronny greaser to tough bad ass greaser. "you're gonna get your ass kicked" someone told the kid. I stood up and looked the guy in the eye. "you're new here, I don't want to hurt you so get you ugly ass out of my sight and don't talk to me again" I told him so he threw a punch at me. I grabbed his fist and slammed his head onto the desk. "I would suggest gettin' your ass away from me before you end up in the hospital" I told him and let go of him. He scurried to the back of the class.

At lunch I sat at my usual table surrounded by my soc friends, I saw Two-bit sitting at a table in a corner by himself. His friends graduated already so he's kind of on his own. "hold on. I'll be right back" I told my friends then walked over to Two-bit. I sat next to him and looked at him. "hey, come sit with me" I smiled so he grabbed his food and got up. Alex was sitting next in the spot next to mine so I looked at him "Move over" I commanded so he moved over. "hey Pony, why you got a greaser over here?" Bill laughed "shut up, This is Two-bit, None of y'all better mess with him. He hangs with us now" I told everyone so they nodded. The kid I kicked out of my seat in first period walked by and Brandon tripped him. "ha walk much shit bag?" Brandon laughed. We finished eating then went to our next classes.

I was in history and the teacher was moving people around. "Ponyboy, move over here" she said pointed to a seat next to the kid that always smells horrible and the kid who is always picking his nose. "um no, I ain't sitting next to those two nasty shits" I told her "Ponyboy move now" she commanded "no, not happening" I told her "You have five seconds or you're going to the office, "well I guess I'm going to the office" I smiled "go now" she said so I left.

I got home and my parents were pissed off. "Ponyboy Micheal Williams! you are in trouble!" dad said "I figured" I sighed "I can't believe you got suspended from school for a week" Mom said "sorry?" I smirked "you are grounded for a month. that means no friends over, no parties, no leaving the house for anything other than school and you have to stay in your room" dad said "fine" I grumbled and went up to my room.

I flopped down on my bed and sighed in frustration. I've never been grounded before. I stared at the ceiling then started thinking about Two-bit. I slipped my hands down and unbuttoned my pants. I started rubbing my member. I moaned quietly when I came on myself. I zipped my pants and cleaned up my mess. I wish Two-bit were here to clean it for me. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Darry's pov:**

I was with Alexis when a man walked up to her. "hey baby, how ya been?" The man asked "excuse me but she's my girlfriend!" I told him "um no, she's my girlfriend" the man said so I looked at Alexis. "what's going on?" I asked "Darrel you're nice and all but I've been lying to you" she replied "wait you were cheating on me?" The man asked "yeah, I've been dating both of you" Alexis said "wait so is the baby even mine?" I asked frustrated "no" she sighed "you fucking whore! I put my kid brother in a boys home because of you! I gave up my family to start a new one with you! I can't believe you! I hate you! Get your shit outa my house and never come back!" I yelled "ok, at least I still have you chad" She smirked and looked at the other man. "no, you cheated on me and ripped his family apart. I ain't being with someone like that" the man said "well" Alexis huffed and walked off.

"hey man, I'm sorry" The man said "it's fine" I sighed "my name is Chad by the way" He smiled "yeah, I'm Darry" I sighed in frustration "hey I can help you find your brother if you want" He offered "no, I got it" I grumbled and went back to my house.

I walked inside and sat on the couch. I looked at the coffee table and there was a copy of Alexis ultra sounds on the table. I kicked the table and threw the pictures at the wall. I got really pissed and started throwing stuff at the walls. "whoa Darrel! what's wrong?" Soda asked seeing the mess I made. I sat on the couch and completely broke. "Soda, she cheated on me and lied" I sobbed "what?" He asked surprised "she cheated on me with some guy named Chad and the baby isn't even mine. I need to get Pony back" I sobbed "ok. Two-bit knows where Pony lives now" Soda told be so I washed my face and we went to Two-bit's house.

"hey, what are y'all doing here?" Two-bit smiled "we gotta get Pony back. come on. you gotta tell us where he lives" I said so he got in the truck and gave us directions to Pony's house. "holy shit" Soda said amazed at the giant house. I got out and knocked on the door. A lady answered the door and was surprised to see us. "is Ponyboy here?" I asked "yes, may I help you?" She asked "yeah. We are his brothers. Darrel and Sodapop. We really need to talk to him" I explained "ok, well come in and I'll show you to Pony's room" she said so we followed her through the giant house to a room. She knocked on the bedroom door and spoke "Ponyboy open the door there's some people here to talk to you" We heard shuffling in the room then Pony opened the door. "I'll leave you guys alone to talk.

Soda, Two-bit and I walked into the room and looked at Pony. "what?" Pony asked and sat on his large bed. "Pony, I want you back" I said "why? suddenly realize that taking care of me makes you look better for your girlfriend?" He hissed "no, she cheated on me and the baby wasn't even mine" I told him "so you finally can afford me?" He asked "stop making smart ass remarks and come back, I need you" I told him "no, I like it here! I don't have to worry bout being jumped and I don't get picked on at school" he said "yeah because you're a soc and you got money. It ain't bout the person. It's just about the money and clothes and all that" I explained "yeah well my parents don't yell at me for being late home or forgetting to do something" he explained "yeah well why'd Two-bit tell me that you got grounded for a month?" Soda asked "because I got suspended from school for talkin' back at the teacher and beatin up some people" He explained "god dammit Ponyboy" I grumbled "I like having two parents and not waking up in the middle of the night to gun shots or waking up in the morning to some stranger in my living room" he told me "Ponyboy please. it's what mom and dad would've wanted" I begged "shut the hell up! you don't know what mom and dad would've wanted! They are dead! You decided to put me in a boys home and now I gotta better home! it's your fault!" He shouted "Ponyboy don't say that" I sighed "get the fuck out, I ain't going with you" he said "Ponyboy" I sighed "get out!" he shouted so Soda and I left. Two-bit mostly likely stayed to talk to Pony because they are dating and shit.

 **Ponyboy's pov:**

Darry and Soda left the room leaving me and Two-bit alone. "Ponyboy, why'd you say that?" Two-bit asked "cause it's true" I grumbled and leaned on him. "You're changing Pony" He told me "how?" I asked "you used to be nicer and care about people, now you beat people up for sitting in your chair. you cared more about school then popularity and being cool and stuff. You're changing" He told me. "sorry" I sighed "I love you, please don't change" he smiled "I love you too and that's one thing that will never change" I smiled and kissed him. "baby I miss you at home" He sighed "how bout I spend the night at your house tonight?" I smiled "but you're grounded" he said "my parents will do anything to keep me happy, I just gotta act depressed and all that and they'll unground me" I smirked "Ponyboy, it's time for your friend to go home, you're still grounded" mom said "fine, I guess I'll stay here in the dark alone. I probably won't eat either" I frowned "oh baby. I'm sorry for grounding you. Your friend can stay and you aren't grounded any more" she sighed and kissed my forehead. "thanks" I sighed "I just want to keep my baby happy" she smiled and left.

I looked at Two-bit and smirked "damn" he chuckled, I threw some clothes in a bag and grabbed my keys. "let's go" I smiled and left with him.

We laid in his bed together and smiled. I kissed him and smiled "man, I kinda miss this place" I smiled "well, I've missed you here" he smiled and kissed me again. I curled up clothes to him and drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ponyboy's pov-**

I woke up next to Two-bit and smiled. I kissed his neck attempting to wake him up. "hmm" he groaned "wake up" I whispered. "why?" he grumbled opening his eyes a little. "because I want you to" I said trying to come up with a good reason "you can't make me" He smirked a little, closing his eyes again. I sat there for a second and smirked. I went under the blankets and pulled Two-bit's underwear down. I closed my mouth around his large cock and started sucking.

After Two-bit and I had sex, then showered together we decided to go to Darry's house. I walked in and looked at Soda. A smile immediately grew on his face and within three seconds he was swinging me around the room. "you came back!" Soda cheered so Darry walked in the room. "relax, I 'm just here to say hi. I ain't stayin forever" I told him. "oh" he frowned "hey, that don' mean he won't be visiting a lot" Two-bit smiled wrapping an arm around me. "yeah, I'll try to drop by more often" I told them then Dallas walked in the house. "hey kid, long time no see" Dally smiled messing up my hair. "hey, watch it. my hair is my best feature" I hissed "Yeah what about that expensive leather jacket or other clothes you got?" He asked "those are just clothes" I huffed. I was really hoping that nobody would mention my clothes or the money I have. "so what's it like being a big time soc now?" Steve asked "Ok, I get it! I'm a soc now! I just want to have a day when people aren't acknowledging my money! that's why I still hang out with you guys. Y'all don't care if I'm a soc or a greaser. I'm still part of the gang right?" I said frustrated "of course you're still part of the gang Pony" Soda told me. I was really pissed so I just walked out and left.

I got home and went up to my room. I flopped onto my bed and groaned. Someone knocked on my door then my mom walked in. "hey sweetie, are you ok?" she asked so I shook my head no. She walked over and sat next to me. I hugged her and sighed. I let tears roll down my cheeks as my mom stroked my hear while comforting me. "what's wrong baby?" she asked "I miss having my other parents and playing football with my brothers and all that. now I have a shit ton of homework and worrying how to fit in and stuff" I explained "I know baby, it'll get better soon though" she told me. "I'm glad you're my new mom. "How about we adopt one of your friends or something so you have a sibling and are happy?" she offered "I guess but none of my friends are in a boys home or anything" I sighed then thought for a second. "wait, maybe I do have a gang member that you can adopt. his parents abuse him and he has a pretty hard life" I smirked "what's his name? no kid should be abused" she asked "Johnny Cade" I smiled "ok, I'll go talk to your dad" she smiled and left. I laid back in bed and smiled at the ceiling.

I was almost asleep when I felt someone sit on the bed next to me. I looked over to see my friend Chase looking at me. "what?" I groaned and sat up "nothin' just checkin up to see if you wanna go to a party tonight" he smiled "nah, too tired" I mumbled and laid back down "come on Ponyboy, everyone's gonna be there" He tried to convince me "no, now fuck off" I groaned into my pillow. "Ponyboy" he sighed "what?" I asked "sit up" He commanded so I sat up and looked at him. I was waiting for him to say something but instead he leaned forward and kissed me. I pushed him off of me and froze. "what was that for?" He asked "I have a fucking boyfriend! what the hell was that?" I asked "you mean that greaser. no, you need me" he smirked "Get out of my damn house!" I yelled so he left.

I paced around the room nervously so I put my shoes on and grabbed my keys. I went to Two-bit's house and knocked on the door. "hey Pony" Two-bit yawned. he was obviously sleeping. I just hugged him. "I love you. please come stay with me tonight" I said so he nodded and put shoes on. I drove back to my house and we went inside.

I was about to go upstairs when my mom stopped me "hey sweetie, You're gonna have a brother" she smiled "really who?" I smiled "Johnny Cade" she smiled "that's awesome" I smiled then yawned "go to bed, you're tired" She told me so I nodded and went to bed.

Two-bit laid next to me in my large bed so I cuddled close to him. "I love you" I smiled "I love you too" he mumbled before we both went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ponyboy's pov-**

I was my dad's personal library, well I call it that because it's a room lined with shelves full of books from the floor to ceiling. I was looking for a book that looked interesting when I spotted a file on the desk in the center of the room. I sat in the chair and looked at it. "Johnny Cade" I whispered reading the label. I opened it and read about Johnny. I looked at his birth certificate and one name looked familiar. I looked at the last name and it was Curtis. "what?" I mumbled then looked at my file which was next to it. Oh my god! Johnny is my brother! Like blood brother! we have the same mother! I closed the file as I heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Hey sweetie. Johnny is here. why don't you show him around" my mom said so I nodded and stood up.

I smiled at Johnny and high fived him. "hey Johnnycake welcome home" I smiled "You two have fun and don't get into trouble" Dad smiled before he walked off. As soon as they disappeared around the corner I pulled Johnny to my dad's personal library.

Johnny looked around amazed "why are we in here?" I pulled him over to the desk and pulled out his file. "Johnny, I think my mom had an affair with your dad" I told him "what do you mean?" he asked so I showed him both of our files. "We have the same mom" I told him. "but how. your mom would've had to had a kid after Sodapop and before you, with out your father knowing" he said "I remember my dad telling me bout a year long business trip across the country so that's probably when that happened" I explained. "so that means me, you, soda and Darry are all blood brothers?" Johnny asked so I nodded. "what. the. fuck." Johnny said before we heard footsteps. I quickly closed the files and stacked them. "yeah so this is the book room or what ever you wanna call it" I quickly said. "I gotta take care of some papers in here so go show him his room" Dad said so I nodded and showed Johnny up to his room.

I opened the door to the large room and Johnny was amazing. "whoa, this is one tuff place" Johnny said looking around at the furniture our parents had put in for Johnny. "oh and I told them your clothes size so you have new clothes now" I told him "wow. this is awesome" he smiled then opened the French doors onto our shared balcony. "Pony?" He asked "yeah?" "do you still watch the sunsets?" I looked at him and smiled "yeah, from this spot too" I told him as I looked at the bright blue sky. He looked down and saw our fields "whoa you got horses?" he asked amazed "yeah but I never got too interested to go see em" I told him "let's go check em out" he smiled so we walked out to the barn.

We were walking through the barn and looked at the horses. I saw a buckskin that looked familiar. "holy shit! it's Mickey Mouse! they are who bought Soda's horse" I smiled "well let's go ask them about him" Johnny said so we went inside. "mom" I said to get her attention "what's up sweetie?" She smiled "well Johnny and I were looking at the horses and wanted to know about the buckskin, Mickey Mouse" I told her "oh yeah, he's no good. he doesn't listen and he doesn't like anyone" She explained "I'll bet that I get my brother Soda out here and he'll have no problem getting on that horse" I smirked "fine, if you do, I'll buy you and Johnny both new cars" she said so I thought about it "I'm fine with my bike, I don't need a car. you just gotta buy Johnny one" I smirked "fine, you have until the end of tomorrow" she smiled "I'll do it by the end of today" I told her then took her keys.

I parked in the driveway at Darry's house and ran inside. "hey Pony" Darry smiled "where's Sodapop?" I asked "hey kid" Soda smiled coming around the corner "SOda! my parents own Mickey mouse! come on! you gotta come ride him" I told him "really? My horse!" he smiled "yeah, let's go!" I smiled "I'm coming too" Darry smiled grabbing his keys. "I'll drive y'all. I got my mom's car. Come on Two-bit" I said as Two-bit walked down the side walk. he shrugged and got in the car.

I pulled up and we all got out of the car. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled so they both showed up in front of me. "so which one of you is going to try to ride Mickey Mouse?" my dad asked "I am" Soda smiled "oh, I'm not sure if you've met my brothers. Sodapop and Darry" I smiled so they nodded before we all walked out to the barn. Soda saw Mickey Mouse and smiled. He immediately open the stall door and started petting Mickey. "hey buddy, I missed you" Soda smiled. "where's his halter. I'll ride him with out a saddle" Soda said so I handed him a halter and rope.

We all watched Soda lead Mickey out to the arena and stop him by the fence. "well damn, I'm impressed already" dad said. Soda climbed up the fence and plopped right on Mickey's back. The horse didn't move a muscle until Soda told him to. "damn, That kid is amazing" mom said. "hey Soda make him canter" I told him so he kicked the horse to a canter. Soda stopped him in front of us and got off. "how bout I put a saddle on him and you show us how fast he can run?" my dad said so Soda nodded.

Ten minutes later Soda came back out with Mickey with a saddle and bridle on. "alright kid, run him as fast as he can all the way around the arena" Dad said so Soda got on and ran Mickey all the way around the arena. Soda got off and smiled at his horse. "say kid, how about he's yours and we'll pay you to run him in races. the more you win, the more money you make" Dad said so Soda looked at Darry. "do it kid, you'll love working with Mickey again" Darry smiled "again?" mom asked "yeah Soda used to hang round the rodeo grounds and loved this horse and the horse loved him" I explained "ok well are you gonna take our deal?" dad asked "yes, when's the first race?" Soda asked "Sunday" mom said "ok. I'll be there" Soda smiled before putting mickey away.

Two-bit walked over and hugged me. "Hey baby" he whispered "hey" I smiled and kissed him "I love you" I smiled not letting go of him "I love you too" he smiled before kissing me again. "stay over tonight" I begged "alright" he sighed then my brothers looked at me. "oh yeah. I'll drive y'all home" I chuckled before grabbing my keys and walking to the car.

I pulled up in front of Darry and Soda's house and let them out of the car. "thanks, Ponyboy" Soda smiled "no problem Sodapop" I smiled before driving back to my house and walking up to my room with Two-Bit. Two-bit and I laid in bed and drifted to sleep together.

* * *

 **okok I'm sorry for not updating but I'm really trying to get my grades up. OHHHH and I'm so damn happy! my parents got me the IPhone 6s today and it's so fucking cool. Okok I'm done. goodnight. leave good reviews**

 **Stay gold my greasers.**


End file.
